When You're Gone
by Sunken-Battleships
Summary: While Narcissa is faced with divorce, her son Draco, is faced with marriage. Neither of them want what their spouse wants.. And now it's time for them to take matters in to their own hands.


Disclaimers: I don't own the Harry Potter books, J.K.R does. I didn't write or have anything to do with When Your Gone, Avril Lavigne has all that stuff. Both of them are talented women.

**When Your Gone**

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

Chapter One: Cornered

" Look.. I need time to think this out." She said for what seemed the umpteenth time.

" You can't give me a maybe.. It's a yes or I'm walking out of here." He seethed, pulling at his hair in frustration.

" I c-can't make up m-my mind r-right now. This is a big c-c-commitment!" She nearly shrieked, as tears began to come fast.

" Exactly, and this big commitment needs a answer.. I can't wait around forever for you." He tried to look her straight in the eyes, but she turned away.

" I can't.. I just can't." She cried harder, curling up in a ball form.

" Then I'm leaving, N.. I'm leaving." He sighed, and began to walk away.

" NO! NO DON'T LEAVE!" Her cry left her mouth before she could stop herself." I need you.. I need you more then anything!"

" Then why did you turn me down?" Now he was the one avoiding eye contact, with his back towards her.

" I didn't.. Mean it that way, I can't leave you, I can't not love you.. I'm fighting a loosing battle with myself." She wept, hardly making any sense.

" So then it's a yes?" He sounded hopeful, she had never heard him sound that way before, that was made her change her mind that night, she knew it. She wanted to hear him sound hopeful, he needed more hope in his life, and she knew it more then anyone, more then his parents, more then his friends, and far more then the Dark-Lord.

" Yes.. I. I will marry you!" She brushed away a few tears as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him tightly, wanting this night to never end, wanting to never let go of him, wanting to never stop loving him, wanting him to never stop hoping.. But that was twenty years ago, a lot had changed since then. Tired, and nearly hopeless, she glanced at the ring on her finger, the emerald stone never faded, but today it seemed fainter then usual. Sighing, she picked herself up daintily and started to leave her bed-chamber. Today was a important day, a very important day. Her son was supposed to get married today, she had a faint glimmer of hope that her son loved this girl, just as much as she had loved his father. Sunlight suddenly poured in to the room as the curtains were flung wide open. Blinking she noticed a small form tiding up everything.

" Mistress is awaking now, important day today mistress." Diane said, her small hands quickly picking up the shattered glass up off the floor, before realizing it was hopeless and banishing it along with the spilled drink." Does mistress need the medicine today?"

" No Diane.. It wasn't me this time." A faint smile found it's way on to her mouth as she pulled on a silken sky blue robe before leaving the room with grace that a queen could not match.

" Not this time.. That means master has-" Before Diane could finish a loud yell was heard in the room connected to her mistress's. Swears and curses became clearer as the master stumbled around in a half drunken stupor." Does master need the medicine today?" She repeated the question she had asked only a few mere seconds before.

" GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He yelled throwing a heavy ornamental shield at the fragile house-elf, ducking it Diane apparated away in to the kitchens muttering, slightly amused.

" Did Diane see the master and mistress?" Kimmy questioned her cousin, glancing up briefly from where she washed the expensive glass dishes for tonight's feast.

" Master needs a hangover medicine today.." Diane laughed, used to this.

" Ready almost." Danny, Kimmy's twin yelled from the other side of the vast kitchen.

A few humans sat at a small wooden table in one of the corners of the room, talking quietly and sipping tea, one of them looked up at the mention of hangover and scowled, but he didn't say anything and returned to discussing a few topics including quidditch with his male companion. The female seemed to be trying to ignore them the best she could, clearly not wanting to be in either of the males presence. The scowling one had light blonde hair and piercing grey eyes that seemed almost unnatural. The other man had dark skin and even darker hair and eyes, he was grinning slightly and lopsidedly. The woman had deep black hair and a very light tan and seemed to have the build of a well-payed model, her eyes were a dull brown and seemed nearly lifeless.

" Would masters and mistress like more tea?" Diane strutted over to the table carrying a tea tray.

" Yes I would, it's all I can drink.. No sugar, if you put any sugar in it I will personally see your head on my wall." The women sneered coldly, grabbing the teapot from the elf's tray quickly.

" Tangelo.. If I were you I wouldn't treat house-elves that way. Especially your future husbands." The blonde drawled quietly.

" My surname for your information is Jamar, not Tangelo." The women laughed harshly, glaring at the man.

" Sorry, you remind him to much of his sassy rude ex-girlfriend, Melony Tangelo. But he forgives you Katherina." The dark skinned boy chuckled.

" Shut up you Italian fool, ever since you came here all you've done is eat. Are you trying to eat me out of my future household?" Katherina spat furious.

" Tan-Jamar, stop treating my friends like that." Blonde suppressed a sigh.

" I will when you start getting real friends Draco." Katherina stood up and whirled around before storming off dramatically.

" I warned you, never marry a dramatic actress turned model." The dark skinned boy grinned even harder.

" Shut up Blaise!" The one called Draco rolled his eyes." We were thirteen and you were talking about Pansy, who was neither mind you."

" What do you even see in her?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

" Nothing, it's just a charade to please my father.." The life in Draco's face seemed to drain away instantly as he said these words.

" Why the hell would you bother pleasing your father if you hate his guts?" Blaise spluttered in his tea.

" I don't know Blaise.. Maybe I don't want my head cursed off." Draco rolled his eyes angrily.

" Oi! I was just asking, no need to try and bite me with words.. Seriously, these English somedays." Blaise murmured, stirring his tea a little bit. Clearly trying to ignore that Draco was sending at him." Who's the Maid-of-Honor, not Pansy I hope."

" No.. Katherina despises Pansy. It's actually some bimbo friend of her's named Gabrielle, Delacour I think. The name sounds slightly familiar, doesn't it?" Draco looked down at the book laying in his hands unopened, not rather interested in this conversation.

" Gabrielle. Delacour.. Nope, never heard of her, she better be pretty." Blaise sighed.

" I haven't met her so I wouldn't know..." Draco trailed off, bored.

" Aren't you supposed to meet he-them.. Bridesmaids, groomsmen and all.?" Blaise made another stabbing attempt at a conversation.

" Yea, today I think." Draco nodded slightly.

" In all seriousness, is there any other girl you'd be rather marrying then Katherina?" Blaise suddenly said, surprising Draco so much his head shot up.

" Well.. Uh." Draco paused, not sure how to answer _this_ question.

" I thought you didn't like her.." Blaise teased, a smirk playing it's way on to his face.

" I don't! I just don't want to get married at the moment." Draco scoffed." You know what, I'm gonna take a walk. I need to sort some things out with myself."

" Yea you do." Blaise muttered under his breath, also standing up, but heading out the opposite door.

Draco walked outside breathing heavily, he had half a mind to visit his honorary parents. See, the summer before his fourth year he was sick of how things were at the Malfoy Manor. He ran away, and ran in to some muggles. Matthew and Juliet. Every summer after that he visited them, but he stopped suddenly the summer after the events at Hogwarts including Dumbledore's death, Draco hadn't seen them since then, and rather regretting not going back. He wandered through the gardens aimlessly, wondering if there was even a point in his life when he wasn't furious with either himself or his father. Smiling wryly at the thought he started to head for the boundaries when suddenly.

" DRACO HYPERION MALFOY!" His name was called by one of the people he loathed the most. Lucius Malfoy..

" Yes father?" Draco turned sharply on his heel to come face to face with a man who he was the spitting image of, yet, the man was twenty year's his senior and two inches shorter then him, his long blonde nearly white hair was messy as if he had just gone running through a thicket of rose bushes with sharp thorns." Do you need me or is this outburst just to torment me.?" As he said these words, he couldn't help but notice how he kept his voice in a steely calm tone, that would have sent most witches and wizards running.

But Lucius Malfoy was not a normal wizard." I do not bother myself with such pettiness as, tormenting." Lucius snarled, his lips forming the signature Malfoy sneer." Your supposed to meet the bridal party. Come." Turning with pompous yet dignified air he always had around him Lucius headed back towards the manor, with Draco stalking behind him, feeling like scuffing his shoes along the ground as he often did when he was a toddler and things didn't go as he wanted them to, or as planned.

Somehow Draco found himself standing next to the maid of honor. She had floaty blonde hair and striking blue eyes that seemed to be popping with electricity." Hullo, the names Gabrielle Delacour. I prefer Gab, or something like that, if you call me miss Delacour to my face I will swear that you will never see your next anniversary." She smiled animatedly, perfect white teeth showing. She seemed to almost, glow? Blinking Draco pushed away the thought and smiled wryly back at her." I know legally I am miss Delacour, my sister married a few springs back."

" For a, French, you speak English perfectly." Draco commented, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

" I, unlike my dearest sister, Fleur, thought that it would be educational to learn the British language and master the accent perfectly. Much unlike people's thoughts, French is not a very romantic language. I often find myself tripping over the simplest words, I surrounded myself with British and Scottish." Gabrielle answered, ignoring Draco's suspicious look, as if she was quiet used to it by now.

Everything seemed to click in to place for Draco, he remembered where he had heard her name before. Her sister, Fleur Delacour was the Beaxbaton's champion in his fourth year for the Tri-Wizard tournament. She then went off and married the eldest Weasel child.. Also, Gabrielle was the thing Fleur missed most for the second task. He remembered everything clearly now, even though that was all five years ago, he was now nineteen. And almost married...


End file.
